


Kunstrasen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Marianne coped mit ihrer Trennung von Roland, indem sie kompetitiv wird.
Relationships: Bog King & Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Kunstrasen

**Author's Note:**

> _Du trinkst mich unter'n Tisch,_  
>  ich trink dich unter'n Kunstrasen, Bitch  
> [[#_2134](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=278838#t278838)]
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum (als Bewältigungsmechanismus)**

Mit der Heftigkeit einer betrogenen Frau schiebt Marianne ihr Glas von sich, bevor sie sich der Bar zuwendet. Der skeptische Blick des Barkeepers allerdings lässt sie wütend nach dem Grund seines verzogenen und offensichtlich unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruckes fragen.

»Glaubst Du nicht, dass Du genug hattest?«, fragt er und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

Er beobachtet sie über seine große Nase, als sie sich auf die Fußablage ihres Stuhles stellt und sich weit über den Tresen beugt, ohne seiner Größe auch nur begegnen zu können. Dann knurrt sie: »Was hat Dich mein Alkoholkonsum zu interessieren?«

Er wirft einen Blick nach links und rechts, genervt, dass er es überhaupt sagen muss: »Ich bin derjenige mit der Schanklizenz, der jederzeit in der Lage ist, Deinen Alkohol _konsum_ zu unterbinden.« Offensichtliche Anführungszeichen in der Stimme.

Ihr Augenlid beginnt zu zucken und er schweigt.

»Ich fordere Dich heraus!«, sagt sie und schlägt mit der einen Hand auf den Tresen, über dem sie noch immer lehnt

»Du … forderst mich heraus?«, wiederholt er langsam. »Ich trinke Dich unter den Tisch, das ist Dir klar, oder?«

»Du trinkst mich vielleicht unter den Tisch«, erwidert sie etwas lallend, »aber ich trink’ Dich unter’n Kunstrasen, Bitch!«

Er fängt an, zu lachen.


End file.
